lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Faye Skane
Faye Skane is the oldest daughter of Torgon, and Aslane Skane making her a member of House Skane. Faye Skane has three siblings in the form of Torgon, Tohmen, and Sydra Skane of which Torgon is the current heir to House Skane and has been a powerful member of the family leading their forces alongside his father into the conflicts of the reign of William Lovie III. and being a loyal vassal throughout this time, while Tohmen is squiring with Franklin Brent during the time of Westros but showing ability, while Sydra would be married to Vilhem Cleef and has two children with him. Faye Skane would be at the Lucernian Academy while William and the shadow council were, and during this time she was one of William's friends that he also slept with. Faye understood William better then many of the others and thus did her best not to fall in love with the possibilities of what being with him could mean for her, but she failed on many occasions. Faye would leave the Lucernian Academy and went eastward to live with the Mormonts where she stayed for many years until the rise of conflict in The Journey. Travelling with Dacey, and Alysane Mormont she met up with the army of William Lovie III. as they moved eastward towards Minas Ithil. During this time she talked once again with William, Emmett, and Jasper and she would become a member of his prince's gaurd at the time alongside Alysane Mormont. Following William to the confrontation with his father she would remain afterwards and joined with Jasper Hale in forming the Praetorian Gaurd within the Order of the Golden Dragon. She would take part in the Invasion of Wesbridge and took and arrow to the arm as they charged through the gates, and she would continue to fight despite the wound. Faye Skane would remain by the side of William Lovie III. during the time following events after Westbridge, and she only left when she was commanded to lead the King's Men during the War with Bolten. She fought during the siege of Karhold and following this victory she returned to Lucerne where she reported many of the events to William of whom planned to marry her off to the now of age Daran Mormont making her the eventual lady of Bear Island. History Early History Faye Skane would be at the Lucernian Academy while William and the shadow council were, and during this time she was one of William's friends that he also slept with. Faye understood William better then many of the others and thus did her best not to fall in love with the possibilities of what being with him could mean for her, but she failed on many occasions. Faye would leave the Lucernian Academy and went eastward to live with the Mormonts where she stayed for many years until the rise of conflict in The Journey. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Post Battle of Berne Following William to the confrontation with his father she would remain afterwards and joined with Jasper Hale in forming the Praetorian Gaurd within the Order of the Golden Dragon. Post Invasion Faye Skane would remain by the side of William Lovie III. during the time following events after Westbridge, and she only left when she was commanded to lead the King's Men during the War with Bolten. She fought during the siege of Karhold and following this victory she returned to Lucerne where she reported many of the events to William of whom planned to marry her off to the now of age Daran Mormont making her the eventual lady of Bear Island. 'Family Members' House Skane.png|Dorance Skane - Grand Father|link=House Skane House Elbertson.jpg|Aslane Skane - Grand Mother|link=House Elbertson 'Relationships' William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Lover/Friend|link=William Lovie III. Category:House Skane Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Member of the Order of the Golden Dragon Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:People of Nostheim Category:Concubine of William Lovie III. Category:House Elbertson